Digital polar transmitter (DPTX) architectures are very attractive for modern radios, because such architectures can provide improved area and power consumption characteristics compared with conventional analog architectures. Polar modulation techniques can require linear wideband transmitters with efficient operation at all output levels. E-class amplifiers have certain characteristics that make them attractive for digital polar transmitters. However, for higher modulation bandwidth requirements such as those associated with LTE systems, current E-Class amplifier architectures cannot transfer the envelope signal bandwidth.